


Obey Me! November Prompts (#Obeymemctober)

by Phantasmagorical_Butterfly



Series: Shall We Date?/Obey Me! November Prompts (#Obeymemctober) [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: #Obeymemctober, Based on chat's from the game, Based on chats, F/M, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), M/M, MC - Freeform, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), OC, October Prompt Challenge, Random Works, Seven Brothers - Freeform, Seven Deadly Sins, Shall We Date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! - Freeform, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagorical_Butterfly/pseuds/Phantasmagorical_Butterfly
Summary: Here I am, coming at you with some pretty short one-shots for the #Obeymemctober challenge, which was put together by @melouwu_ on twitter, and is also based off of the game Obey Me! from the Shall We Date? company. The short stories will be based on certain chats from the actual game and for certain days listed for the monthly challenge (for some days will be based on other content, like art and such).
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Luke (Shalll We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Series: Shall We Date?/Obey Me! November Prompts (#Obeymemctober) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Day #2: With Belphie

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~! I'm back with some little short one-shots to try and get me out of my writers block of sorts. The summary already says what this series is about, and this is the second day of the monthly challenge, which is "With Belphie" (the first one being an art work that you can find on my social media accounts with the same name as this accounts username). There may be spoilers, there may not, soo proceed with caution. It's short but I hope you guys like it~! <3
> 
> This one-shot is based off of the chat that goes by the name "An Invite to Go Stargazing", where Belphie asks MC to do some stargazing with him in his room based off of a star projector he had purchased.

As the light blue haired and yellow-golden iris vampire skipped along the red rugged halls within the House of Lamentation, Riley gleefully hummed a song that was taught to her by the Avatar of Envy, Leviathan, or otherwise known as Levi. She had bumped into him a good couple of minutes prior to her trip into the kitchen and she had conversed with the purple haired male about said song when Levi mentioned his slightly older brothers name in their conversation, Mammon, the Avatar of Greed. He had asked Riley for the whereabouts of the snow-white haired demon; the light blue haired vampire having told him she had no idea. Before they could part ways from one another, Riley asks about Mammon’s so called ‘shower song’ from the groups earlier chat in the day, the female vampire curious to how the song sounded like. She was interested for various reasons, one of those reasons being to tease the male about how adorable it was the next time she saw him, but that was something she kept to herself for personal purposes.

After her conversation with Levi, she grabs a small bowl within the fridge, which contained some of Belphegor’s, the Avatar of Sloth, favorite human world sushi, as well as a drink upon request, and begins to roam through the halls, leading to her skipping through the halls merrily. Not only was Riley really looking forward to spending time with him but seeing how she was the hyper type and always on her feet, she did take delight in taking it easy and relaxing from time to time with the lethargic demon…or, well, it was more like she’s always being advised to do so by her identical twin brother, Aziel. Due to her having a restless nature of sorts, Riley does have issues with taking it easy sometimes, which is why not only Aziel but the other brothers (more specifically Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony and Belphie’s twin brother) recommended that she spend time with Belphie whenever she felt the need to calm herself. But it wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy being the upbeat and jumpy vampire that she was. She always felt at her best being her usual giddy self, but she did enjoy some time of easy leisure whenever the chance arouse, and that chance was given to her by Belphie’s invitation to do some star gazing in his room with a star projector he had acquired from the human world.

And so after making her way oh so cheerfully down the rather long and grand halls, she finally makes it to Belphie’s room door, the vampire giving said door a couple of knocks before waiting for the signal to enter. “It’s open,” she hears the male faintly yet audibly call out to her. She opens the door and pokes her head in through the crack as she confirms her identity to him, just in case he possibly thought it was one of his brothers instead of her.

“It’s me~” she says as she spots the navy-blue haired male seated upright on the purple and white checkered sheeted bed on the right side of the room.

“Perfect timing,” he says as he continued to tinker with the small circular device in his lap, not bothering to look up since he obviously knew it was Riley. “I’m actually not sure how to set this one up. Want to lend me a hand?”

Riley nods as she opens the door to allow herself to enter the room and closes the door behind her before walking over to where Belphie sat. She plops herself next to him on the bed while placing the bowl of sushi in front of them before taking hold of the instructions to the device that laid next to the open box before them. “Did you read through the instructions?” she asks while her eyes skimmed over the single piece of paper. “Of course not. It’s a wireless projector, it can’t be that difficult to start up,” Belphie says as he turned the device all around for what felt like the 15th time since he had opened the box. “I’ve dealt with a good amount of star projectors, there’s no way this thing works with more than a simple switch of a button.”

“Yet you seem to be struggling with this one,” she says as she lowers her hands with the paper on her lap, Riley looking at the violet-blue iris male next to her with a raised brow. He looks up from the projector to mirror her look right back at her before holding the device out to her. “Ok then. Let’s see if those instructions are really worth reading.” Riley’s smile slightly converts into a small grin as she takes the device from him and instantly turns it upside down. After having read the instructions, Riley knew very well what the problem was, and she was indeed able to prove to the other that instructions were indeed necessary even for the smallest things as she opened up the bottom where the batteries were held and saw a little white sticker in between said batteries. Upon pulling it out, the projector turns on and Riley instantly turns her head to grin at the now slightly pouting male with victory, who had turned his head to look elsewhere while mumbling, “I knew that was there…”

“I bet you did,” Riley giggles with the slight nod of her head as she closes up the projector and turns it around to turn it off for the time being.

Now that the projector was ready to go, Belphie takes it upon himself to eat his sushi first while conversing with Riley about the days events. Or more like Riley spoke more about her day than Belphie did about his, seeing how the male spent the most of it indoors sleeping. Riley, on the other hand, had spent the day outside with Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust and one of Belphie’s older brothers, also known as Asmo. The two had went shopping for both Asmo and herself, having bought things like clothes and various kinds of beauty supplies for the both of them, and Belphie had simply listened on as he ate with the slight nod of his head from time to time. In the middle of their conversation though, Belphie holds out a piece of salmon to the female vampire to eat, but she quickly declines as she leans back from the outheld fish towards her. “You know I don’t eat fish, don’t tease me,” she whines as she tries to push his hand away. He continues to hold the fish out to her though, Belphie having found her reaction and distraught expressions towards the piece of fish entertaining and funny. And so he continued to do so with a small grin before she takes it from him and shoves it open into his open mouth, the male nearly choking on it and causing Riley to fall into a fit of apologies while passing him his drink. He shakes his head and tells her not to worry about it before the two fall into a soft fit of laughter.

Once Belphie had finished his sushi and set the bowl aside, Riley turns off the lights after Belphie had turned the projector on and the two laid back into the purple and white checkered sheets to take in the beauty of the image portraying not just on the ceiling, but throughout the entire room. Riley had also found the glowing designs of the moon and sun on the twins respective sides of the wall behind their beds pretty neat as well, the designs complementing with images from the projector itself. Everything about it was quite relaxing, and the simple and soft-toned conversations between the two only made it so much more soothing. Especially for Riley. There was always something about the male that seemed to put her hyper side at ease, almost as if he subconsciously knew how to calm her, and she really appreciated that about him. Whether if he had been doing it intentionally or not.

The two eventually fall quiet for a bit though, the silence having been anything but awkward as Riley continued to watch the rather realistic view of what was told to be the northern hemisphere, along with a good amount of constellations to which Belphie had pointed out to her. Her eyes begin to feel heavy though from the silence and serenity of the atmosphere, and at this point she was sure the other had knocked out, but she didn’t bother turning her head to check. Instead, she begins to softly mumble more to herself than to the most likely snoozing demon, “It’s only been around 8 months since me and Aziel were brought here, but…it honestly feels like we’ve been here our whole lives. As if we’ve been living here and not the human world…I…” She lets out a soft yawn before turning to her side and finally giving in to the sleep that had been hovering over her for quite some time. Before having completely given in to the slumber, she hums, “I finally feel like…I belong somewhere…here with…with you…”

Riley having been quite the instant and heavy sleeper, she hadn’t felt, nor did she wake up to Belphie having scooting over and wrapping his arm around her waist. He cuddles up to her to the point where she now had her head snuggled up to his chest and his chin atop her head. And the two remained like this for the rest of the night, the both of them fast asleep…well, they were both fast asleep after Belphie had murmured softly to the sleeping vampire.

“The feelings mutual.” 


	2. Day #4: With Beel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of the chat with Beel, "Walking Cerberus 2", where Beel offers to help MC walk Cerberus, and It's with my MC Aziel.

“There’s no way I’m going to survive this…” the blue haired-red tipped vampire mumbles defeatedly to himself as he makes his way through the halls and towards the entrance hall of the House of Lamentation. Those were words he had never thought he would ever say, let alone whisper or murmur since he was an immortal being (to some extent that is). In fact, if he had ever mentioned those words even remotely similar, it must’ve been a little more than a millennium ago, maybe even further back in time, but it wasn’t something he would bother to remember. Yet there Aziel went, making his way towards a situation he was most likely facing for the very first time in the entirety of his life within the devildom. An upcoming deadly experience he never would’ve had to deal with up in the human world because it was a realm that wasn’t as equally as, or more like open about… _supernatural_ beings like himself, but he was currently residing in a realm where everyone was anything but human (or angels, apparently). 

So anything could go…

Including his life.

The task that had been given to him by not only the head of the House of Lamentation, the house where him and Riley were currently residing in, but by the infamous Lucifer, Avatar of Pride himself, was the task that was surely to kill everyone that wasn’t Lucifer himself. There was also the future Demon King of the Devildom, Lord Diavolo, who was guaranteed safety as well, but none of that changed the fact that Aziel wasn’t guaranteed safety at all. Not him nor Beelzebub, who had offered to accompany him on his task in order to lend him a hand after hearing Aziel being the one given the task. 

And what is that task you might be asking?

In the human world, the given task would be considered to be a simple dog walk. But in the Devildom, it was a suicide mission for those who accepted to take Cerberus, the hellhound of the Underground Tomb within the House of Lamentation, as well as the “family pet”, for a walk. More specifically, it was a murderous assignment for everyone that wasn’t Lucifer, who Cerberus only listened to. The other brothers, excluding Lucifer, expressed great distraught on how dangerously stressful it was dealing with the humongous three-headed dog, which only put Aziel in an even more anxious state. There was no way Aziel would be able to control nor tame the hellhound, especially if it didn’t even listen to anyone else… _except Lucifer_.

So with his nerves internally dispersing throughout his entire body, Aziel makes his way to the entrance of the Underground Tomb, where he was told to meet Beel before they would encounter with Cerberus, and waits for the orange haired demon to arrive, seeing how Aziel had arrived first. He was pretty sure Beel was running late due to snacking on whatever was in the fridge. Actually, being “pretty sure” would be an understatement since _everyone_ knew that Beel was constantly consuming some sort of food every couple of minutes. He wasn’t labeled the Avatar of Gluttony for nothing after all, but Aziel couldn’t find it in himself to worry or care about the others lateness…well, kind of. He actually did want to get this task done and over with as fast as possible, but he was in no way upset or anything about Beel’s very slight tardiness, for Beel had eventually arrived about 10 minutes after Aziel’s own arrival to the entrance of the Underground Tomb. With an apologetic frown and a scratch to the back of his head, Beel begins to apologize to the male vampire, “Sorry I’m late. Satan caught me snacking from the fridge and scolded me for eating everything before dinner…again.”

“It’s alright,” Aziel says with the slight shake of his head and a small smile before looking up to the taller male. “I still appreciate the fact that you offered to help me and that you’re even here. I don’t know what I would do if I were to go in there alone…I wouldn’t even want Riley to do something like this on her own.”

“I don’t mind it at all,” Beel says with a smile that has Aziel feeling a bit more at ease about the given situation, “I get why you wouldn’t want to deal with Cerberus alone. You’ve seen how huge and scary they actually look, but they aren’t too bad to handle once you get the hang of being around them.” Aziel nods understandingly before he follows Beel into the Underground Tomb, the orange haired demon having grabbed hold of the rather large leash and collars before passing the leash to Aziel. As they walked down the center aisle and towards the backside filled with the candlelit candles, Aziel continued to listen to Beel’s words of advice while approaching the Cerberus…or so he had thought that was what they were doing until Aziel finally notices it.

“They’ll be a bit on the fidgety side at first since they don’t really know you very well. They’ll also put up a bit of a struggle to get the collars and leash on too, but they’ll eventually warm up to you as the time goes by…sort of.”

“Ok, but…where are they?”

They both come to a halt midway down the aisle once Beel realizes that the hellhound wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “Now that you mention it, he’s not at his usual sleeping spot by the candles…” Beel slightly mumbles as he begins to look around. Aziel also begins to do the same, for the fact that a gigantic hellhound was nowhere to be found in an area that wasn’t too big to begin with was indeed nerve wrecking and very strange. The search didn’t last more than a couple of seconds though, for the moment Beel had made a one hundred and eighty degree turn to look behind them, he instantly turns to throw himself on Aziel and pushes him down to the floor while grunting, “Watch out!” while making sure Aziel’s head doesn’t hit the floor in the process. Cerberus is then seen hopping over the both of them, or at least from Aziel’s perspective as he watched the three-headed “pet” leap over them. They both quickly scrawl back to their feet though, for the moment Cerberus landed back on his feet, he had begun to lunge towards them once again with a hefty growl and visibly large and clenched teeth. 

“Looks like he’s in a bit of a playful mood…man, all of this is going to make me a lot more hungry really quickly…” Beel whines as he sets himself in a ready position; arms open wide, his knees bent and shoulder-width apart. Aziel watches him with wide, shocked filled eyes as he took in the others stance. “You call that playful?! He looks just about ready to devour us both, body and soul!” Aziel exclaims as he points to the approaching hellhound, who continued to growl ferociously at the both of them. “You might want to step back and wait while I get the collars on. I’ll let you know when to slip the leash on.”

“W-Wait a second—” Aziel stutters with the shake of his head, the feeling of disbelief starting to hit him when he realized what the other was about to do. “Y-You don’t plan on taking him head on, d-do you??”Beel doesn’t have the chance to verbally respond, the male demon having responded with his actions instead as he pushes Aziel back a bit, the blue-haired vampire stumbling back right before Cerberus jams directly into Beel’s arms. Aziel watches with wide eyes as Beel kept his ground while wrestling the three heads of the hellhound all at once, the vampire unable to believe what he was witnessing as he stood there in both shock and awe. 

Everything else after that was nearly a blur and went by rather quickly for Aziel. From watching Beel struggle to slip on the collars, to having struggled himself to snap on the leash to the three collars (and boy did he struggle since not only was the three-stringed leash was confusing to mess with, but the fact that he had to pretty much climb onto the back of the hellhound to do so was such an immense workout), the two males were already breathless without even having walked the large dog yet. But the moment they step out to do just that, it was yet another skirmish as they tried to keep the large dog from tugging and pulling in various directions of it’s own volition. Both Aziel and Beel kept their hands on the leash as they walked the three-headed dog outside and around the House of Lamentation, neither one of them loosening their grip for even a millisecond in fear of the hellhound escaping and possibly running havoc into the streets of the Devildom. 

But after what felt like hours of struggling, avoiding multiple life threatening moments of being gnawed on or devoured, and the so called “dog walking” assignment (which actually turned out to be a couple of hours), the two males manage to get Cerberus back into the Underground Tomb and leave the room with their lives and limbs intact. As they walk the halls and make their way to the kitchen for something to snack on together, Beel is suddenly hit with the realization that he had eaten everything within the fridge and cabinets before their hectic adventure with Cerberus. “Satan told me there wouldn’t be any dinner today unless I went out to buy what was needed to cook…but I’m so starving…” Beel whines as he places his hands over his barbarously growling stomach. Aziel was taken aback a bit by how similar the noise coming from his stomach was to Cerberus’s growls, it was something he couldn’t help but to react to every time since it was both intriguing yet somewhat frightening to hear. But Aziel felt a tad bit bad about the other feeling that way, feeling at fault since he _did_ do the most handling with Cerberus than he actually did. And so Aziel looks up to the orange haired demon with a small smile and says, “If it’s ok with you, I can accompany you grocery shopping.”

“Really?” Beel asks a bit surprised by the vampires offer. Since Aziel was a bit of an introvert (not as bad as Levi though), he didn’t expect the male to offer himself to accompany him. He also knew that if it weren’t for Lucifer’s words being absolute, he also wouldn’t have walked Cerberus either, but Beel seemed to like the fact that the other male was stepping out of his shyness a bit. 

“Of course,” Aziel says with the nod of his head. “I’d also like to thank you for your help today by buying you some desserts from Madam Screams. We can stop by there first before going grocery shopping so you can get something to eat while dinner is being prepared.”

Aziel can clearly see the change in the orange haired males face as his expression lights up from the offer, the change causing Aziel’s smile to slightly grow and soften as well. Beel eventually nods his head in agreement though and hums approvingly before saying, “Thanks, I’d really like that.”

“There’s no need to thank me. If anything, I should be thanking you!” Aziel says as they began to make their way to the entrance hall and towards the door in order to leave. “And besides, I really enjoy your company and hanging out with you~!”

“Yeah, me too,” Beel agrees with a big smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious to how my Main Characters look and want a teensy bit of info on my twin OC's, Aziel and Riley, you can check out my Day 1 post on twitter, which is the same username of this account (@Phantasmagorical_Butterfly).
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this little mini one-shot~! Beel is my favorite out of the brothers (with Levi and Lord Diavolo being a very close second) but I love them all~<3


	3. Day #6: With Asmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter here is based off of the chat between MC and Asmo, "An Invite to Go Shopping", where Asmo texts MC during class to ask if they were free after school to go shopping with him, and Riley is the MC for this chapter.

With a shaking leg from the impatience of having been sitting for almost an hour at this point, an index finger softly tapping repetitively on the wooden desk where she sat, and roaming yellow-golden irises that paid little to no attention to the professor before her, unlike the other students (or the minimum part of the class), Riley was having quite the hard time sitting still. Although she really did enjoy learning about new things, especially when it came to the subjects of magic and potion usage, she wasn’t used to sitting still for too long. And due to doing just that, she becomes very fidgety. She was more the hands-on type of learner and normally catches on to things a lot quicker that way, but since it was a must (especially with Lucifer warning her to not pull one of his brothers and “act a fool”), she did everything in her power to stay put and pay as much attention as her tiring mind would allow her to.

With about twenty-five minutes of class left, Riley gives in to the urge to lay her head down on the desk atop her open, scribbled up notebook. She was just about ready to also give in to the sleep hovering over her since the first ten minutes of her History class for the remainder of said time, but the soft vibration of her phone in her pocket manages to sweep away the feeling. She sits back up to sneak a quick glance at the professor, just to make sure they weren’t facing in her direction and upon confirming that they weren’t, she takes it as a green light to pull out her phone underneath the wooden desk to check her notification. It turns out to be a text message from Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, who asks Riley if she was free to go shopping after school, due to needing her help in picking out some clothes. Riley looks up from her phone to look in his direction, the champagne-haired male having been seated in the table beside hers. He looks in her direction and offers her a small smile, Riley returning the smile before looking back down to her phone and responding that she was indeed free and willing to do her very best to help him out. The response had the male turn to look at her with a slightly bigger smile and vise-versa before the two continued to message each other.

Once the class had came to an end, which turned out to be the very las class of the day for them, Asmo gathers his books together and hurries over to Riley, who had her own books in her arms already as she stood up from her seat. “Rileyy~! Let’s walk home together and change out of these boring uniforms before we go shopping!” Riley nods agreeingly before they walk into the halls. They go up to their respective lockers to put away their books before the two head out, arms linked with one another’s due to Asmo grabbing a hold of her arm. Riley didn’t mind it though as they made their way to the house of Lamentation, arm in arm as they chatted away about their plans for the rest of the day and where they were planning on going. Asmo rushes to his room to get himself into some fresh clothes, Riley also doing the same in her own room with a smile. She really enjoyed spending time like so with Asmo since she also had a bit of interest in clothing and dressing nicely, Riley fond of the fact that the male had a very good eye and knack for fashion. And although he had invited her to help _him_ with picking out clothes, as well as offered to help her pick some stuff out as well, she really needed the demon’s advice as of lately. She wanted to find some really cute clothes for the upcoming weekend due to an upcoming secret date she was going on with a certain “money-grubbing scumbag” of a demon…or so everyone referred to the second oldest brother within the House of Lamentation. Riley didn’t see him as such insulting thoughts though, or more like she didn’t pay attention to that aspect of him.

That was a story for another day though.

After Riley had finished changing into some casual clothing, which consisted of a white cropped sweatshirt, light blue ripped jeans, and white vans, she grabs her favorite pink crossbody purse and slips the chain over her shoulder. She walks out of her room and begins to make her way down the halls, but after having turned the corner at the end, she bumps right into Mammon with a soft “Oomph!” She looks up at the taller male, who looks down at her in return with slightly widened eyes and a raised brow. “Hey short stuff. Where ya headin’ out to?” he asks after having examined her overall outfit, having noticed her purse and knowing she was heading out _because_ she held said purse. “I’m going shopping with Asmo. He asked me to help him pick out some clothes,” she responded with a smile. Mammon didn’t seem to like the idea of Riley hanging out with Asmo, let alone _any_ of his siblings, and proves so by giving the vampire a small frown.

“Wait, just the two of ya?” he asks while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yes Mammon, just the two of us,” she giggles while rolling her eyes, Riley having already sensing the obvious jealousy pour out of the male. It was kind of cute to see him react that way, but also a tad bit troubling since he would always want to tag along whenever he found out about her being alone with any of the others. “There’s no need for you to be so defensive about it, it’s just clothes shopping,” she says while patting him on the shoulder, hoping to reassure the male before walking around him, but it doesn’t quite work. For Mammon turns to grab her hand in order to stop her from walking any further. “Hold on a second, who says I’m getting’ all defensive??” Riley looks down at their hands before looking up at him with a raised brow before giggling, “Uh, your actions?”

“W-Well, I mean—” he stutters at first before looking away and mumbling audibly enough for her to hear, “You can’t just go around lookin’ like that…”

“Like what? Do I look weird?” she asks confusedly as she looks down to examine her own outfit. The snow-white haired demon sucks his teeth and turns to look down at her and locks eyes with hers when she looks back up. That’s when she was able to see the soft hue of pink slightly taint his tan cheeks as he stuttered, “Y-You know, like—” He then mumbles the last part in hopes of her not being able to hear him, but she does, “All cute and stuff…” She then feels her own cheeks heat up, and although she couldn’t see it, her cheeks were also brightening in a soft shade of pink now. Having been embarrassed by the comment, she pulls her hand out of his and holds it to her chest, her eyes roaming elsewhere but at him now since she couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Y-You really think…I look cute?” she asks as she looks down to the floor beneath her now. Her eyes were suddenly brought up to meet Mammon’s when he gently lifts her head up by her chin, the male still blushing but was now serious as he confirms, “Of course you do. You always do.”

His words has Riley’s face turning a slightly darker shade of pink now and completely flustered. She had no idea how to react since she had never felt this way about someone before, nor had she been in a situation as such. All she could do was stare into the others blue irises with her own yellow-golden ones, frozen in spot…until she hears her name being called out from behind her and down the hall by a familiar voice, which belonged to Asmo. “Riley, there you are!” The two quickly part and put distance between them, hoping that Asmo didn’t see them, and Riley manages to take a deep breath in and out before turning to look at Asmo with a smile, hoping that her face was no longer any kind of shades of pink. “Wow! Even though your outfit is simple, you still look soo adorable~!” Asmo says as he walks up to her and throws his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. Mammon clearly wasn’t happy about Asmo throwing himself onto her though, seeing how he began to glare at the younger sibling and says, “Hey, get your paws offa Riley!”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Asmo responds with a small frown of his own. “Riley and I have a date to attend to, so I’m taking her now! Adieu~!” Before Mammon could say anything, and before Riley could deny that their shopping spree wasn’t a date, Asmo pulls off of her and grabs her hand to pull her down the hall. Mammon eventually begins to call out to them, but Asmo doesn’t bother sparring the other a glance, nor does he let Riley turn around as they make their way out of the house.

After a good amount of walking, the two arrive into the town and begin their little shopping spree for clothes and accessories. At first, Riley found it a bit difficult to get the Avatar of Greed and his words out of her mind, but as they began to travel to numerous shops, trying on many outfits while giving critique on whether if they looked good in certain outfits and if it was worth buying, she eventually manages to focus on properly spending time with Asmo. When she was indeed able to focus on her and Asmo, she really did begin to enjoy the trip, the two talking about any things that was and wasn’t related to fashion, and there was something about Asmo that made her feel comfortable. She actually felt like she finally had a real friend for the first time, and although it wasn’t a girl-friend who she imagined herself to hang around with numerous times in the past, Asmo sure as hell hit close to home. Asmo was like a super close best friend who Riley felt she could trust her secrets and such to. It was so reassuring for her. It felt nice, and she really appreciated Asmo for that. 

The two end up at a well-known and currently popular Café after having exiting their last shop, both of them holding three to four bags of clothes that they had bought. After having ordered their drinks and acquiring them, they begin to chat for a bit while resting up a bit from everything. Everything had been going quite smoothly with their chill conversations of sort before Asmo says something that nearly has Riley choking on her iced coffee. “Soo, are you and Mammon dating or something?” Riley grabs the napkin given to her along with her drink in order to wipe and cover her mouth for any possible spillage from the drink, which she had nearly spit out in the process of choking on it, before stuttering, “W-What?? No, w-why would you say that…??”

“You do realize who you’re talking to, right?” the champagne-haired male says with the raise of a brow. If Riley were to be honest, she would’ve told him she forgot about him having been the Avatar of Lust, seeing how she viewed the male simply as a friend, but she doesn’t. “Although I didn’t hear what you guys were talking about, I _did_ see everything. From when he grabbed your hand, tilted your head up to look at him, and the both of your cheeks super pink! You two were practically drooling for each other—”

“A-Asmo!” Riley interjects embarrassedly as she attempts to frown at the male with cheeks a soft hue of red now. Her expression only made Asmo giggle though, causing the female vampire to blush even more now as she brings her hands up to her face to hide said blush. “It’s honestly a shame though,” he then says with a soft sigh. Riley peaks through her fingers to sneak a glance at the demon sitting across from her, the male leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand as he looked at her with an expression she’s never seen on him before. She lowers her hands to get a better look at him, but she wasn’t able to pinpoint what emotion he had been showing to her. He was definitely serious, that much she could tell, but there was something else behind that…was it anger? Sadness? Maybe jealousy?? No, there was no way Asmo would be jealous. He didn’t have a reason to be, or so Riley had thought.

“With someone as good looking as me right in front of you, you end up falling for someone like Mammon. It’s almost a little insulting, to be honest—” he says as he reaches out over the table to grab her hand in his. Riley looks at him with wide eyes, unable to process what the other was doing and saying because it was pretty unexpected, especially when he lifts the back of her hand up to his lips to place a soft kiss to it. As much as she wanted to pull her hand away, she was rendered speechless frozen in place, not wanting to seem rude, but also somewhat captivated by Asmo’s charm (despite the male not using his actual charming spell on her). 

“Seeing how I can’t charm you at will, is there any other way I can possibly change your mind, and have you fall for me instead?” Her mouth opens but nothing comes out of it. She had no idea what to tell the other. Of course she knew she had to turn him down and tell him off (in a kind manner of course), but something in her was preventing her from doing so. Although Riley was sure and confident about her feelings for Mammon, she had no idea how to bring herself to turn Asmo down, and something about that had her hesitate. And whether if Asmo was able to tell or not, he still ends up giving the light blue-haired female a smile now and lets go of her hand. “I’m kidding~” he says as he reaches out both of his hands now to cup her face, slightly squishing her cheeks in and slightly puffing her lips out. “Even though it’s normal to have wavering feelings, especially when it comes to adding me into the equation, I’m aware about how you feel about Mammon. So stop looking at me with that adorable expression before I change my mind and attempt to charm you for real~!”

“You’re too much, you know that?” she finally says as she manages to find it in herself to finally push his hands off of her face. Asmo lets out a soft laugh as he sits up in his seat, Riley pouting in response to his teasing of sorts before bringing her drink up to her lips to take a rather long sip. “No matter what though, I still love hanging out with you and being with you~!” he then says with a big smile. His smile was pretty much contagious, for Riley had found herself smiling as well before humming agreeingly.

“Me too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For these mini one-shots, I'll be using my twin OC's, just cause...haha! XD   
> It saves me a little time instead of thinking up random OC's and such for each one-shot, so they'll be the main focus for the month of this challenge. 
> 
> But I hope you guys liked this one-shot, even though it was kind of a partial thing of Mammon and Asmo. But yeah~! <3


	4. Day #8: With Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is based on the chat with Satan, "The Special Exhibition," where Satan invites MC to an exhibition where rare pieces of artwork that were lost from the human world were going to be showcased. This one-shot will hold my own MC, Aziel.

Many would think of Aziel to be the type of vampire who would spend his days similarly to Levi’s due to his reclusive and introverted tendencies, as well as his behavior; Spending most of his time indoors and secluded from the others the majority of the time, and although Aziel did prefer to be indoors than outside, that wasn’t entirely true. Yes, Aziel loved reading books and studying up on things new in the comforts of his own home or room. He took great joy and indulgence in discovering things he never knew about, especially now that he and Riley were spending time within the Devildom, which was brand new territory for them and was nothing like the human world. Although the two realms held their similarities, the devildom consisted of their own laws and cultures that differed immensely from that of the human realm’s. He wanted to learn about it all, including the seven demon brothers that he had to reside with for the following couple of months for the student exchange program too. Everything around him was just new, and something about it all exhilarated him with wanting to know what he was surrounded with!

The only thing about his craving for knowledge though was that he did it through the many books borrowed from either the library within the House of Lamentation, the library within RAD’s library, his own D.D.D, or from the one and only demon with a wide selection of books ever, Satan, the Avatar of Wrath.

Due to his isolated behavior though, he is usually scolded by his identical twin sister, Riley, who constantly advises the male to do his learning outside of the four walls temporarily given to him within the House of Lamentation. So the same way he suggests Riley to take it easy from time to time with her hyperactive-ness, she equally suggests for Aziel to get out a little more. And normally he wouldn’t listen to her, but that was due to them having been in the human world, as well as their history their too. But now that they were residing within a world where Riley and him actually fitted in, Aziel couldn’t help but be more curious about his environment, the history, and the customs of the Devildom!

The day had eventually arrived where Aziel had finally taken Riley’s advice in doing a live, in-person learning experience though. For the light blue haired vampire receives a text message from none other than Satan a couple of days back. He had asked if Aziel would be free over the weekend and invited him to go to an art museum to check out some rare paintings that had been lost from the human world. Normally Aziel would hesitate before considering such an offer, but this was an art museum that was showcasing rare artwork. And it was the Devildom! Nearly everything was new to him and something about the new and different world had Aziel craving to want to know more, and if possible, _everything_ there was to know about the realm! So Aziel accepts the blonde demons invitation for the weekend. It nearly surprised him by how quick he was to accept the offer too after having responding to the demon, but he was quick to put it behind him when he continued to think about what he would get to see at the museum.

And so the day had arrived. Despite feeling a bit iffy about going out anywhere else that wasn’t RAD and back to the house, he could genuinely confirm he was actually a bit excited about the trip. Part of his excitement went to the fact that he was going to be able to lay eyes on some things he would never be able to in the human world, and the other part had to do with him spending time alone with Satan. Although the two have spent time alone before, examples being from the numerous get-togethers they did within the House of Lamentations library to either do read-a-thons or study sessions for exams and such, this was a whole new environment to be alone with the demon. Of course they wouldn’t be entirely alone with the other denizens attending the exhibition, but if it wasn’t with Riley, Aziel usually doesn’t go out much.

Yet there he stood, side by side with Satan as they took their place within the slightly short line leading to the museums entry into the museum. “This is going to be quite the exhibit,” Satan says to break the silence between them. Aziel looks up to the slightly taller demon upon hearing him talk, a small smile crawling up to his lips as he listened. “According to both my own research and some rumors from some colleagues of mine, todays exhibit is supposed to hold quite the rare collection of art pieces, as well as some mysterious ones that have been found recently. Normally they wouldn’t display freshly found paintings so quickly, so that information had me very curious and wanting to see it for myself.” Aziel nods agreeingly to his words, his curiosity just as peaked as Satan’s.

“It’s been a while since the last time I visited a museum,” Aziel says as he turns his attention to the booth they were nearing, just two pair ahead of them.

“Is that so?” Satan asks with curiosity as he looks down at Aziel with raised brows. “Why’s that? If you don’t mind me asking that is.” Aziel slightly shakes his head with his smile somewhat faltering a bit, letting the other know that he didn’t mind the question.

“As usual, I just don’t like going out into loud or crowded areas. It’s been like that for as long as I could remember, really…” Aziel looks down to his clasped, fiddling hands as he spoke a tad bit softer now, “Although it doesn’t seem like much of a difference here than in the human world when it comes to crowds, I just never liked going out at all in the human world. With what me and Riley went through, I…I decided to keep as much distance from humans as I could, although Riley never listened…” He softly chuckles to the last part. “As much as I really enjoy doing things like this, it’s just not the same in the human world…”

“Well—” Satan says with a soft sigh as he looks ahead of them, Aziel giving the blonde his full attention as he looked up at him. “Seeing how we’re not in the human world, nor are we in the house with my obnoxiously loud and annoying brothers, or in a loud area, it should be ok, right?” The two are finally up to get their lanyards for full access to the museum at the entry booth and Satan hands the two tickets to the female behind said booth. “Although I can’t guarantee there won’t be a crowd once we get inside the museum, I’ll be right by your side if you need my help in any way. So don’t hesitate to tell me if you need anything or if you want to step out for a minute, ok?” Aziel blinks up at the demon, who had looked down at him in return with a smile that had the vampire a bit taken aback. Satan’s words were something that Aziel had only heard from Riley and Riley only, and to hear someone else tell him this had multiple emotions washing over him all at once. He wasn’t sure how to react with everything washing over him altogether, something about it having him feel a bit… _embarrassed_ of sorts, and Aziel could feel his cheeks heat up a bit from the slight confusion to the rush of emotions. Little did he know that his cheeks were turning a soft hue of pink, Satan having caught a glimpse of it after having been given their passes and turning to the vampire, but he simply smiles as Aziel nods agreeingly to the demons offer.

After having slinging the lanyards with their full-access passes around their necks, the two head in and begin to venture throughout the museum. Although there wasn’t as much of a crowd as Aziel thought there would be, he still made sure to keep close to Satan for comforts sake, or at least subconsciously he did. Satan had also realized the closeness between the two as they proceeded through the museum, but he said nothing of it. In fact, he quite enjoyed it and didn’t want to say anything that would ruin it and have the other move away from him. But they had took their time to analyze and discuss the majority of the pieces they saw, sharing facts and opinions about what they thought and knew with one another. They even shared some jokes about certain paintings, as well as jokes that had nothing to do about the exhibit and shared some soft laughter amongst themselves, and if Aziel were to be honest…it was the most fun he had had in such a very long time (excluding the time he spends with Riley from time to time). He didn’t think a day would come where he would enjoy being outside of the four walls he would normally lock himself in. More importantly, he didn’t think he would enjoy someone else’s _company_ while being out, especially with one of the most powerful demons within the Devildom!

But that title didn’t mean anything to Aziel. What mattered to him was the moments he shared with the blonde demon the entirety of their outing. Their time within the exhibit, the discussions, the jokes, the laughter…everything. Everything on their outing is what mattered to Aziel and there was no way Aziel would ever be able to forget, nor would he want to forget, about such a day.

And so after their expedition throughout the museum, the two males go out into the city in order to drop by a close by bookstore that Satan claimed to be his favorite and wanted to check for any new books. In the process, Aziel purchases a couple for himself and the two head out to yet another one of Satan’s favorite places to be at: A cat café.

After having ordered their drinks, they make their way to an empty table in order to wait for their drinks. While doing so, they begin to converse about their time spent in the museum and various other topics on interests between the two, all while petting and playing with the nearby cats that either went up to them or were passing by. Once their drinks arrived, they continued to chat while the both of them held a cat on their laps and petted them as they slept. While Satan had been taking a sip of his drink, Aziel takes the chance to hum while looking down at the gray cat on his lap, “I, um…” Satan looks at the vampire with expectant eyes as he waited for him to speak, placing his drink back down on the table. Aziel then looks up from the cat to lock his own yellow-golden irises with Satan’s green ones before saying with a smile, “Thank you…for today. I really appreciate you having inviting me out, I had a lot of fun!” Having been taken aback by the vampires words for some odd reason, as well as his beam-like smile, Satan blinks a couple of times before smiling in return. “I’m glad that you did. I also enjoyed our day today, as well as spending time with you.”

Aziel’s eyes widen a bit with surprise before he looks down with embarrassment for some strange reason, the vampire now watching the sleeping cat on his lap. “Um—” Aziel had then mumbled, the male feeling a bit nervous now for what he was about to do. Satan hums questioningly before watching Aziel slightly turn in his seat to dig in the bag where his books were in, the cat on his lap having leapt off the moment he had turned. Aziel grabs a hold of what he was looking for in his back, and although he hesitated to pull it out at first, he manages to push by the hesitation to pull out a small, gift-like brown and pink stripped paper bag. He places it on the table and slowly slides it to the blonde demon, who looked down at the bag with slightly widened yet confused eyes. “What’s that?” he asks while looking to Aziel, whose cheeks were very slowly darkening in color as he kept his eyes on the bag.

“I-It’s a gift…f-for inviting me out t-today…for you…” Aziel stuttered.

“A gift?” Satan repeats as he grabs a hold of the small bag. “You really didn’t have to get me anything. I invited you because you were the only person I knew who would genuinely enjoy the days trip, unlike everyone else I know.”

“Really?” Aziel asks as he looks up to the other, the color on his cheeks dimming down a bit but still there. Although his following words were a joke, Aziel manages to put up a small frown as he says, “What about Lucifer though? He seems like the type who would’ve enjoyed the museum just as much as you do.”

“Were you trying to be funny? Because you failed miserably,” Satan deadpans, his expression having gone serious. Aziel finds his reaction funny, the vampire indeed having tried to be funny and he turned out to be the only one to giggle at the joke.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry,” Aziel giggles. “Just open your gift already.”

Satan slightly shakes his head in disbelief to the others horrible joke, or at least that’s what he had thought it to be, before opening the folded part of the brown bag. He digs his fingers in the bag and ends up pulling out a small phone charm of a white cat figurine, which had been curled up and seemingly sleeping. It was a charm based off of one of the paintings that they had saw within the museum, Aziel having managed to buy one at the museums gift shop without the others knowledge due to Satan having taken a bathroom break. “This is—” Satan had started as he looked at the charm with slightly widened eyes, the male very much surprised by the charm gifted to him. “The White Cat, by Franc Marc,” Aziel finishes with a smile.

“When did you get this?” Satan asks as he continues to examine the charm quite fondly, the blonde male beginning to fiddle with it in his hands. “When we took that bathroom break. We were right next to the gift shop, so before you came out, I went in and saw the charm…” Aziel watches Satan examine the charm with a tug of worry beginning to grow within him. Due to being a horrible emotion reader, Aziel wasn’t quite sure if the male was surprised because he liked it or because it was weird of him to get him such a gift, so Aziel’s smile begins to falter as he stutters, “I-Is it weird that…I got you that? Seeing how you l-liked cats, I thought you might like the charm, b-but if you don’t like it, I can take it back and—”

“No—” the demon says with a smile now. He pulls out his D.D.D and fidgets a bit with it as he attempts to place the charm on his cellular device. He manages to successfully get it on, and he holds it up a bit for the both of them to get a good look of it. “It’s quite the contrary. I really like it.” He lowers his phone to look at the blue-haired vampire with a soft smile of sorts and says, “Thank you!” Aziel mirrors the others smile before nodding.

“No, thank you! Being with you today was really fun~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I am running late with posting these up...But at least they're getting posted up, right? (^_^)" But I honestly enjoyed writing this one out, and Satan isn't even my fav, like....yas! (TT^TT)  
> I hope you guys are enjoying them though~! <3
> 
> P.S. The charm given to Satan of the white cat was based off of an actual paining but the name "The White Cat" by Franz Marc, for anyone who was interested or curious~! :D


	5. Day #10: With Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is based off of the chat with Levi, "I Want You To Care," where MC asks Levi to talk with them due, Levi then offering for MC to go over to his room (well, depending on the choice you make that is). The MC in this one-shot is Aziel.

No amount of leisure reading, or self-studying could help clear nor calm the blue-haired male vampire’s mind. No matter how many of his favorite books or topics he attempted to read on, there was nothing that was capable of keeping Aziel’s mind off of the previous days events. Every time he was met with the continuous flashbacks of walking in on Mammon practically deep throating his sister in her room, as well as the very tense and dangerous glare-down between Mammon and him as Aziel held his sharpened nails to the demons neck and Mammon tightly gripping Aziel’s face, the vampire ended up either slamming his books closed, or plopping himself onto his bed and forcing his face into his pillow in order to yell into it frustratedly. There was also Riley’s equally infuriated expression as she yelled back at him and claimed that she was actually _in love_ with the demon, as well as to mind his own business because “ _he wasn’t their father.”_

“Who said I was trying to be anything like that prick of a being…?” Aziel whispers to himself with a frown after having lifted his face from the pillow and laying his chin down on it. Although he wouldn’t admit it (or more like he had no one to admit it to), Aziel had felt utterly hurt after having been told such a thing by Riley, the both of them having known the horrible past they shared due to the very man who was known as their “father” at some point of their lives. He honestly didn’t think she would ever bring him up, no matter what kind of discussion or argument they fell in to, but he was proven very wrong and…it stung him. It really stung him since the very moment she had said that to him but he did everything in his power not to show her that he was hurt…or, well, he didn’t really have to worry so much about hiding his emotions due to Riley having stormed out on both him and Mammon after having spoken her mind to the both of them. And although Aziel still held the urge to bring his sharpened nails up to the others neck and slicing through it, Aziel knowing very well that Mammon wanted to continue whatever it was he was going to do to him, they both ended up walking out of the room and parting ways into their own respective rooms…or at least that’s what Aziel had done. Even though he really wanted to go after Riley and talk to her about what happened and what he saw, he felt too hurt and a bit offended about being compared to the one thing, the one _person_ , who was a huge part in making their lives a living hell in the past.

And so the following day, instead of getting dressed and ready to head to RAD like every morning, the male had stood in his room, completely bundled up under his blanket from head to toe and unmoving from his spot. Before everyone could head out for school, Lucifer had paid him a visit in order to ask why he hadn’t eaten breakfast with them or got ready for school, Aziel having simply replied that he wasn’t feeling good. Although the demon knew what had happened between him, Riley and Mammon, he decided to let it slide for the day but warned that it would only be a one-time thing, as well as setting the condition that Aziel had to conduct some self-studying as a substitute for not attending classes. Aziel agrees with a soft hum before Lucifer walks out of his room. Aziel had stood laying in his bed afterwards for an hour or so more before his stomach began to rumble a bit from having missed out on breakfast. With a soft grunt, he gets out of bed and washed up in the bathroom before heading to the kitchen. With no surprise at all whatsoever, Aziel was met with a nearly emptied out kitchen because Beel, per usual, had pretty much eaten nearly everything there was to be eaten. So Aziel was practically left with nothing to eat, which resulted in the male thinking about heading out to grab something small and quick to eat, but luck seemed to be on his side.

“You’re still here?” Aziel hears a familiar voice say from behind him as he looked through the empty fridge. Upon turning around, he is met with a purple ruffled haired Levi, who was still in his pajamas of sorts instead of his school uniform and a white plastic bag in hand. Aziel nods with a hum as closes the fridge behind him and says, “I didn’t feel like going to school today…” Levi is the one to hum this time, almost uninterestedly, before walking up to the counter to place his bag down and nodding towards the fridge. “You should know by now that if you don’t go down for breakfast, everything will be gone, thanks to Beel,” he says as he begins to rummage through his bag. “Yeah, I kind of forgot about that,” Aziel responds softly with the nod of his head. Seeing how Levi was just about ready to eat, which was also due to the smell of food Aziel was able to capture from the air, he begins to make his way towards the exit of the kitchen but before he could completely walk out, he is stopped by Levi, who calls out to him with a “Hey.”

The moment he turns around, Aziel is nearly face palmed by an aluminum wrapped object that had been tossed in the air in his direction by Levi, but with his good reflexes, he was able to catch it quite effortlessly. He brings his arm down in order to examine what was surely food within the tinfoil, the vampire able to smell the freshness of it, before he looks to Levi, who says, “It’s a breakfast wrap from Hell’s Kitchen. I ordered some through Devil-Hub since I didn’t come down for breakfast either. I always order extra’s for later, but you can have it.”

“Thank you,” Aziel says as he manages to flash a barely visible smile, which the demon didn’t even get to see as he grabs his bag and walks past the yellow-golden iris male. “That might not fill you up though, so you might want to get something else to eat,” Levi says before walking into the hall and to the stairs in order to most likely make his way to his room. Aziel nods despite the other not even being there anymore before unfolding the tinfoil to reveal a freshly made wrap of Spicy Bat-loin with Spiderweb Cheese and a variety of vegetables. He hadn’t realized how hungry he had been until he began to stare at the assortment of the wrap and how neatly made it was, nearly causing the vampire to drool. The scent that came from the still warm delicacy was also something to drool over, but Aziel didn’t give himself the chance to as he began to eat it, relishing every bite he took. Levi was indeed right that the wrap wouldn’t be enough to fill him up, but Aziel honestly didn’t feel like going out at that moment. So after having finished the wrap, the male decided to go right back into his room and start up on the self-studying Lucifer practically ordered him to do.

And so a couple of hours later, the self-studying and leisure reading, as well as the previous days events, led to Aziel closing his books and plopping himself onto his bed as mentioned earlier, all with a small frown. Although he was able to study a bit, he couldn’t find himself fully focused like usual, so he gave up on reading. He wasn’t even in the mood to do some dancing practice, knowing very well that dancing would probably help to blow some of the pent-up steam and frustration he had, and it surprised him quite a bit. But what frustrated the vampire the most was that he didn’t have anyone to talk to about it…or more like he didn’t have anyone at the moment, but he also didn’t feel so comfortable addressing the matter with anyone else since everyone in the house were brothers of Mammon. There were also those who resided in the Purgatory Hall, like Simeon, Luke, and Solomon, but Aziel didn’t want to bother them about something that was a bit personal and sensitive to both Riley and him, nor did he want to go out. Aziel would also normally go to Riley when there was something bothering him, but _she_ was the subject of the issue at hand—

“Uuugh! I hate this!” he growled frustratedly before pushing himself up to his knees on his bed and beginning to throw punches at his pillow. After 4 to 5 swings, he lets his hands fall limp onto his pillow and lets out a sigh. He honestly wanted to get some advice on the situation at hand, or at least get someone to listen and tell him if he was wrong or right for reacting the way he did, but he had no one to go to and everyone was busy…except for one person that is.

Aziel looks to his D.D.D, which had been laying beside his pillow since last night, before leaning over to grab it and opens up his contacts list. His eyes hover over Levi’s name and photo for a bit, hesitating a bit on whether if he should really contact the purple-haired demon or not, but he eventually taps on Levi’s name to give the male a call. A couple of rings go by before he is sent to the demons voicemail. Aziel hangs up and tosses his phone a bit to the side before laying himself back on his stomach and clutching his pillow under him, leaning his chin down on it. _‘Should I go to his room instead?’_ Aziel thinks to himself as he lets the thought linger for a little bit. He didn’t want to bother the other, Aziel knowing very well how Levi was about people entering his room, but Aziel also couldn’t help but think that the other didn’t hear him when he had thanked him for the wrap earlier…or so that was to be his excuse to enter the males room. He also wanted to offer to buy lunch for the both of them as gratitude as well, so Aziel decided to go with that excuse as he pushed himself off of his bed, with his phone in hand, before walking out of his room.

After having making his way down the hall, which wasn’t too far of a walk, he finally makes it to Levi’s door. He takes a small breath in and out before bringing his knuckles to the door to give it a couple of knocks. To his surprise, there was no response from the other, so Aziel gives the door another couple of knocks. Seconds pass with still no response, so Aziel takes it upon himself to grab the doorknob and very slowly open the door. At this point, he would’ve expected the other to finally take notice of him, especially when he pokes his head through the wide enough gap in order to get a look. Aziel was then met with the purple-haired demons back facing him as he sat at his computer desk, the male somewhat aggressively tapping away on his keyboard with an immense amount of concentration towards a game Aziel had no idea was about. He had also been wearing his gaming headset, which was why he couldn’t hear Aziel. And so Aziel takes it upon himself to slowly yet stealthy sneak his way past the small gap he managed to open and closes the door as quietly as he could behind him.

Wanting to take the opportunity to surprise him, he walks up behind the occupied male and begins to reach out his hand in hopes of being able to wrap them around his eyes, but before he could get his arms up all the way, Aziel was suddenly startled when Levi lets out an abrupt shout of disappointment and flails his arms up. Not knowing what to do, Aziel had scuttered back a bit and ended up slipping over a gaming magazine that had been on the floor, the vampire falling back and straight into the tub that the demon called his bed. He lets out an “Oomph!” upon landing on the soft bedding within the tub, Aziel sure that the other should’ve heard him or felt his presence by then, but the other male _still_ didn’t catch on to Aziel’s presence, Levi having beginning to mumble frustratedly about the game he most likely lost in. The moment that Aziel plops himself up on his elbows to give a quick check on whether Levi saw or heard him though, Levi takes notice of the missed call on his phone and picks it up to check it out. Aziel then realizes that his phone was most definitely not on vibrate or silent, so before Levi could respond in any way to the other’s missed call, Aziel fiddles with his D.D.D to lower down it’s volume. Right then, Levi slips off his headset with a soft confused him, let his headset hang on his shoulders before mumbling softly to himself, “A missed call from Aziel? That’s strange…”

Aziel, who had quietly laid himself back int other others cushions, also having gotten comfortable, watches the other as he began to tap away at his phone. When he had stopped, Aziel’s phone lights up from a notification. He opens his phone to see a somewhat apologetic message from Levi. He sheds a small smile as he quietly taps away at his screen, responding to the others message as he asks him to talk with him. He looks over to Levi in order to see his reaction to his message, Aziel having caught Levi somewhat flinch a bit to the message as he says with somewhat of a shock, “Wait, what?? Aziel want’s to talk?? With me?? B-But why?!” Aziel does everything in his strength in order to hold back a giggle before looking down to his phone and reading the messages vi had begun to send him. They message back and fourth for a bit before Levi finally asks where Aziel was. Aziel finally decides to tell him the truth, not wanting to scare the other or have him go out to look for him in his room when he wasn’t even there. And so he tells him he was right behind him, Levi humming surprisingly after having read the message before turning around in his gaming chair with wide eyes. Aziel smiles at the other and waves before pushing himself to sit up on the others bed.

“H-How did you come in without me even realizing??” he asks as he pulls off his headset in order to place it on the desk behind him.

“Well, you were quite engrossed in your game. I even knocked a couple of times, but you couldn’t hear me,” Aziel responds with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“Ok—” Levi says while getting up from his chair in order to turn himself around on it before rolling himself towards the bed. “But why are you in my bed?”

“I was going to surprise you, but you surprised _me_ instead when you shouted, and I slipped on your magazine. Hence, I unintentionally, yet luckily, fell into your bed.”

“Hmm…” Levi hums skeptically while leaning his chin on the backside of the chair. Aziel can hear the skepticism in the males voice and he frowns a bit.

“What, you don’t believe me?” Aziel asks.

“I don’t know. Out of all the places, you just so happened to fall into my bed…”

“Are you insinuating that I intentionally climbed in here for some kind of perverted motive?” Aziel says with disbelief as he shakes his head at the other. Levi slightly pushes back his chair from the tub from surprise by Aziel’s accusation, eyes widening and cheeks pinkening as he stutters, “W-What?! Why would _insinuate_ s-such a thing?!” Having ignored the males denial, Aziel shakes his head with the sucking of his teeth as he begins to push himself up off the cushions. “I didn’t expect you to be like this Levi—”

“It’s not like that!” Levi exclaims before reaching out to grab a hold of the others wrist after he had stood up. He then gives it a tug downwards as he says, “Don’t be a jerk and sit down.” Aziel frowns at the other, not having appreciated being called a jerk, but he complies as he sits himself back down with a low “Hmph.” Levi lets go of his wrist and folds his arms on top of the backside of the chair while looking down at the seated vampire, who looked up at him with a small frown still occupying his face. Aziel’s expression shifts to a calm one when Levi says after a couple of seconds of the two glaring at each other, “So, what did you want to talk about?” He had almost forgotten what he had originally came to Levi’s room for, and now that he was once again aware of it, he started to feel like maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all to talk to him about it. Surely Levi knew about what had happened, seeing how news seemed to travel within the house pretty fast, but as much as Aziel wanted advice on the previous days argument, what he probably needed was a way to clear his mind for a bit. Just to give him a chance to think straight and properly instead of thinking based on anger and frustration for his own view of the situation. And so Aziel looks down at his now intertwined hands atop his lap, fiddling his fingers with one another in a slightly shy manner before mumbling audibly enough for the other to hear, “I-I was…just a little bored is all…”

“Really?” Levi asks with a raised brow. “Was that really all it was?” Aziel nods without looking up at him, worried that if he looked up, Levi would tell that he was lying. Aziel was never a very good liar, not as good as Riley that is, but he really hoped Levi would fall for his lie. And luckily for Aziel it seemed like he did, for Levi had pushed and rolled his chair back towards his computer desk and gets up in order to sit himself forward once again. “That’s super rare of you, seeing how you never go to anyone for that kind of reason, especially coming to someone like me…”

“Well—” Aziel starts as he lays himself forward on his stomach while leaning his chin on his folded and half hanging arms on the tub, watching Levi type away on his keyboard before fiddling around his desk, “I’m actually a bit surprised to how very little time we actually spend together, because I find the times that we do pretty entertaining and fun.”

“I know you’re only saying that to make me feel good,” Levi says with the shake of his head as he continued to tamper around his desk.

“I’m not the kind of person who says things just to make people feel better. I say things how it is, and that’s how I genuinely feel,” Aziel says with a small smile the very moment Levi had turned around to give the vampire a quick glance-over. “It would honestly be nice to hang out with you more, seeing how we share our introverted characteristics and all. Might as well spend some of that time hanging out with each other and getting to know each other too, right?” Aziel asks with a slightly bigger smile. Levi had been taken aback by his smile, which resulted in him quickly turning back around in his seat, the demon covering the soft hue of pink crawling up his cheeks but Aziel wouldn’t have known. “I-If that’s what you want, t-then I guess I can spare a little bit of my time…” Levi mumbles.

Seconds later, with Levi still facing his monitors, he extends his hand to the side and instructs the vampire to pull up the extra chair he had and to sit next to him. Aziel does just that and he is handed a small remote, which resembled the ones from the Nintendo Switch system in the human world, before the two began to engage in some games. They played numerous games on the numerous consoles the demon had in his room for quite some hours before Aziel called for a break and ordered some food through Devil-Hub. The two ate while simultaneously continuing to game for a bit more, Levi doing most of the talking as they conversed about multiple animes and manga’s he recommended the vampire to check out, and Aziel didn’t mind because he had finally been able to think about something other than the previous days event for a while. And when it came for him to leave Levi’s room, the thoughts coming back to him, he felt a bit more clear-headed and finally knew what to do.

“Warn me next time you’re about to invade my room,” Levi says to the blue-haired male who stood at the entrance of his door. Aziel nods before smiling and says before grabbing the door knob and closing the door, “Thank you for spending time with me, I had a lot fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love Levi, like...at first I didn't cause of how he treats you in the beginning, but then he started to grow on me! And now Beel and Levi are fighting for the number one spot on my favorite brotherrrr! (TT^TT) I'll just make em' both number one, yeah? :'D
> 
> But I hope you liked it~! <3


	6. Day #12: With Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is based off of the chat with Mammon, "Movie Night 2," where Mammon informs MC that Satan had recorded his favorite movie and "invites" MC to watch it with him. Riley is the MC for this one-shot.

“Azi, Azi—” Riley calls out to her identical twin brother upon entering the kit hen within the House of Lamentation, the male vampire having been standing in front of the kitchen counter as he chopped away at a carrot look alike on a wooden cutting board with the provided knife. She very much dangerously throws herself on her brother from behind, wrapping her arms around her brothers torso and slightly tightens her arms around him. Aziel had let out an “Oomph!” from the impact before letting out a groan, the male halting from the good rhythm he had with the knife in order to prevent himself from cutting either himself or Riley. “Wanna go into town and check out that café Asmo recommended~?”

“Hello Riley, I have a knife,” Aziel says as he lifts the knife up a bit in order to show her the hazardous object before lowering his hand back down. “And no, I don’t want to go out today. Even if I wanted to, I’m on cooking duty today and I very much doubt that Lucifer would allow me to leave in the middle of it.”

“We can go after dinner! Come ooon, we haven’t gone out for a while, just me and you,” she whines with slightly puckered lips as she pouted. She then begins to softly shake the male clutched in her arms, humming in a whining way as Aziel places the knife down on a clear part of the cutting board before grabbing a hold of Riley’s arms in an attempt to pry them off of him. “That’s because we’ve had exams like crazy for the past week and a half Riley, we didn’t have time to go out. But apparently that didn’t stop you since you still went out after school with Asmo, Mammon, and Levi the entire week.”

“Well, yeah, but I want to go out with _you_ this time,” she pouts as she leans forward a bit in order to show Aziel her pouting, puppy face. Depending on the situation, Aziel would usually cave in and do what Riley wants, but it was always a fifty-fifty with Aziel. He knew her all too well and knew when to say yes and no to her, no matter if the puppy face tactic was used on him or not. With a stern expression, Aziel responds, “I think today is one of those days you need to stay in and take it easy. You’ve been a little bit too bouncy lately—”

“And _you’re_ being way more introverted than usual—” Riley begins to whine once again, but Aziel cuts her off as he says her name with a little more seriousness in his voice, “Riley.” She lets out a low whimper before letting go of Aziel’s torso, Aziel taking the chance to turn around and face his crossed armed, pouting sister. Riley couldn’t deny that she had been a bit more on the active and hyper side for the past couple of days, and she wasn’t quite sure why, but both her and Aziel knew that when she got that way, it was best for her to let her let off the energy. They also had a hunch that her extra energy was most likely a strange side effect from their true powers being suppressed by the magic on their unremovable bracelets, but they knew not to pry nor question on it, for both of their safety. Despite that though, Aziel still liked to help Riley keep a balance on when she should let her energy out and when she should take it easy, just to make sure she didn’t overexert herself in any way. 

“Look,” Aziel starts with a sigh as he crosses his arms over his chest as well, “I promise I’ll go out with you tomorrow, ok? But you need to take into mind that one, it’s raining outside, and you know I hate traveling under the rain. Two, everyone else is home and taking it easy for the day. And three, it’s kind of late to go out, most of the shops will be closing soon.” Riley let’s out a sigh because she knew that Aziel was right in everything he said. There was no point in trying to convince the male or start an argument with him over the obvious, so she decides to cave into his request of sorts with a small smile. “Fine, ok, you win. Want any help with making dinner then?” Aziel nods as he returns the smile. He begins to tell her on what he had been workin on before the both of them begin to scutter about the kitchen in order to get dinner done and out on the table.

After about an hour and a half of the twins going chattering while waiting for the food to cook, dinner was finally done. The moment they begin to grab the utensils for the table, Both Beel and Belphie walk into the dining room and offer to help them serve and set the table. Despite the struggle Riley, Aziel, and Belphie had in controlling Beel from eating even a bit of the dinner, they still manage to set everything up and Riley takes it upon herself to send a text to the group chat for everyone to go down to the dining room. Minutes later, everyone had went down and the nine of them had dined together with little bits of chattering and bickering here and there, the usual behavior amongst themselves. Both Riley and Aziel couldn’t help but feel a sense of belonging as they sat and ate with the brothers, something about the casual, yet not so casual feeling floating about making them feel as if they had been living there all their lives. It was such a comfortable feeling for them, especially for Riley, who had felt just as out of place as Aziel in the human world because of what they were. She couldn’t help but continuously tell herself that she didn’t want to go back, that she wanted to stay right where she was, in the House of Lamentation with everyone…but she knew that that wasn’t possible, and the moment that the thought had randomly crossed her mind as she took a bite of her food, the smile that she had had begun to falter. She had also eventually grown silent for a bit, but she was called out for it by Asmo, who had asked if she was ok due to her lack of interaction with everyone all of a sudden. She manages to lift her smile back up and nods as she reassures she was ok, having used the excuse that she was focusing on the food she and Aziel made. She managed to bring herself back into the conversation floating about the table right after, not wanting to worry anyone else, but there was someone who continued to keep a pretty close eye on her due to concern, that someone having been Mammon.

And so after they had dined, everyone began to disperse, excluding Satan and Levi, who had been assigned dishes duties by Lucifer on the spot. The both of them groan in protest but do as they say, not wanting to conjure the wrath of the oldest brother by defying his word, just like everyone else in the house. As they all walked the halls in order to get to their destinations, Riley had been invited by Asmo to go over some beauty products he had recently purchased. She accepts before they both head to his room. Mammon, on the other hand, didn’t quite like the idea of Riley hanging around alone with _any_ of his brothers, especially Asmo, and he didn’t bother trying to hide it through his expression as he watched the two walk away, but no one really paid much attention to Mammon so they didn’t get to notice said expression…except Aziel that is. Aziel had been the only one to hear the clicking of the demons tongue after Riley and Asmo had put some distance between them, Aziel having turned to catch a glimpse of the frowning males face before he had walked off towards the direction of his own room. Aziel didn’t put much mind into this though, the vampire simply shrugging his shoulders before walking of to his own room.

About an hour or so passes by when Riley excuses herself from Asmo’s room, the female wanting to freshen up a bit with a bath before getting ready for bed. Asmo, being his usual self of course, offers to bathe with her but she kindly declines the males offer before stepping out into the hall. After having making it to her room and grabbing a fresh change of clothes, Riley makes her way to the bathroom and sets up the bath with a pink bath bomb of sorts that Asmo had given her before she had left his room. He had claimed that the bath bomb held ingredients that were very good for the skin and would leave hers “even more softer than what it was,” or so he had told her. She undresses, ties her hair up in a ponytail and gets in with a content sigh. 

“Wow, I can actually feel the bath bomb working on my skin,” she had mumbled a bit excitedly to herself as he lifts her right arm out of the water to look over her slowly glistening skin in the soft hue of the bathrooms lights. She made a mental note to thank Asmo for the bath bomb before she lowered her arm and began to hum as she laid there. Her thoughts eventually began to linger towards what she had thought about earlier though, her humming slowly coming to a halt. The moments that she shared with Asmo as they shopped and hung out together while talking about anything and everything, the shared moments with Beel where they would play sports and eat together, the shared moments with Belphie as they napped together and stargazed during her relaxation periods, the shared moments with Satan, Levi, Lucifer, and…Mammon. She couldn’t picture the rest of her life without them, they all became special beings to her, and she knew it was the same for Aziel. She especially couldn’t see herself without Mammon because Mammon was the most precious to her, because she…she really loved him.

“W-Wait, I what?!” she nearly shouts with cheeks that reddened even more for an entirely different reason than the hot bath she was soaking in, the vampire pushing herself up out of the water from the sudden realization of her own thoughts. “I-I-I love him?? W-What am I t-thinking??” she says as she brings her hands up to her now reddened face, covering her own embarrassment from no one really, but out of habit. “I-Is it o-ok for me to love him?? B-But what if he doesn’t love me back, w-what if he only _likes_ me??? Oh my—” she then gasps as she sits herself down in the water a little too quickly, causing some of the water of the bath to spill out onto the floor. “W-What if he only wants to be lovers?? Or even worse, what If he doesn’t like me at all?!” she squeals before dunking her head under the warm water. Although her mind was having her think this way, she knew that Mammon had felt some kind of feelings towards her, seeing how the two have shared a good couple of kisses and make out sessions for quite some time, or more like a good couple of months, but the two hadn’t quite established what it was they were doing or going for. At least not until now, for Riley had finally realized what she had truly felt for the demon and was a complete and utter mess because of the sudden realization. 

She was temporarily brought out of her thoughts when she hears her cellphone ding from a message having been sent to her, Riley having brought her head out of the water before reaching for the D.D.D on the floor right beside the tub. It was indeed a good thing that she had wrapped the device in a small Ziplock bag since she _did_ spill some bathwater onto the floor, the female always doing so since she was the clumsy type. She had a history of dropping various other cellphones in the tub as she showered back in the human world, hence she came up with the safe and protective solution of the Ziplock bag. She leans back into the bath though as she opens her messages to see that it was from Mammon, her heart skipping a beat from seeing the males photo and message, the vampire not having expected him to contact her while her mind was preoccupied about…well, _him_. Despite her current state, she reads his incoming messages about Satan having recorded one of his favorite movies for him and somewhat offered, somewhat ordered the vampire to bring some popcorn and enough Chaos Devil Cider for the both of them for the movie. As much as the idea of being alone with him worried her at the moment, with the new discovery of her feelings towards him and all, she found herself approving of the little movie get together and seconds later, she pushes her D.D.D into the water of out embarrassment. 

Despite her thoughts having putting her in an internal frenzied state, the female never having experiencing love towards another person before (obviously excluding her love for her brother), she still found herself making her way to his room with the requested items after having finishing her bath, drying up and dressing into her usual pajama shorts and t-shirt. She tried so many times to rid herself of her thoughts, wanting to enjoy her time with the male as a casual thing, but the moment he had opened the door to his room and greeted her with his oh so attractive smile that seemed to gleam in her eyes, her heart was instantly beating as quick as a person running multiple laps around a football field. She also couldn’t help but take a small whiff of the male’s scent as she walked behind him towards the couch, the strong yet alluring and mind-boggling perfume the male most likely applied before she had arrived having grabbed her attention, as strange as that may sound. It was also comforting because it just smelled like Mammon, but due to her current internal battles of staying calm and sane, his scent wasn’t helping her stay calm at all. Nor was the fact that he had been wearing a sleeveless shirt that didn’t do a good job on covering the tan males nicely built chest, or how the two sat pretty close to each other on the couch with Riley’s back facing him while the movie began to play on the large projector hanging from the wall.

“Man, it’s been a while since I’ve seen this movie, but you’re gonna love it!” he says while reaching out to grab a cider on the glass table and pops it open. “R-Really?” she asks with a small smile. He holds out the cider he had just opened in front of her, Riley taking it with a soft “Thanks” before hearing the male open another bottle for himself. “Oh yeah! This is an all-time favorite of mine! Every single one of the films is worth a binge marathon, but I won’t do that to ya…at least not today.” Riley wasn’t one for movies, the vampire preferring to be on her feet and moving most of the time, but there was honestly nothing she could do if it was raining and everyone else had their own plans for the day. And so what better way to spend the one day she couldn’t go out with the one person she currently felt extremely nervous around due to the sudden realization she was in love with him?

Nothing could beat that…

A little more than halfway into the movie though, Riley started to feel a bit more calmer and relaxed. With the lights in the room off and the quietness around them, with the exception of the movie of course, she was feeling a bit _too_ calm, for Riley couldn’t help but start to feel sleepy. It wasn’t that the movie was boring, it was honestly pretty interesting to watch, but the tranquil atmosphere reminded her of the times she spent taking naps with Belphie when he tried to get her to relax and take it easy. Therefore, she found herself falling fast asleep with her head leaning on the couch. To Mammon though, it simply looked as if she had leaned her down for a bit, but after some time passes by without her moving, he finally calls out to her. “Hey, are ya sleeping??” he says with a raised brow before reaching out to her in order to give her shoulder a slight shake. The moment he does though, she ends up falling back and into his chest. Mammon becomes a flustered mess by this, the demons tanned cheeks turning a cherry red as he tosses his hands to the side, not sure what to do with the sound asleep vampire who had turned and was now snuggling up against him, obviously unknowing to her actions since she had fallen deep into sleep (Riley being the heavy sleeper and all). 

“J-Jeez woman, y-you could’ve just told me you were tired instead of putting me in t-this situation…a-and position…” Mammon stutters as he looked down at the slightly ruffled blue haired vampire. He lets out a sigh before relaxing his arms and letting them down in order to wrap them around the sound asleep vampire. He watches her sleep for a bit as he watches the soft movement of her body for every breath she took in and let out, her soft-looking eyelashes, the shape of her nose, the shape of her soft lips…her peaceful expression as she slept had the male demon’s heart quickening in pace, but he ends up letting out a sigh and smiles when he hears her mumble, “Mmm…don’t drink that, it’s my iced coffee…” He adjusts both himself and Riley a bit more comfortably on the couch before pulling the blanket that had luckily been laying on the top of the couch over the both of them, more to Riley though before softly ruffling her hair. 

“Why is it that bein’ with you like this makes me go crazy, but also has me fallin’ in love with you even more than the last time?” he mumbles softly before closing his eyes and letting out a soft yawn. “You sure are a big pain in the ass…but you’re _my_ pain in the ass, and only mine…My precious gem.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reeeeeally like writing this one out, I honestly don't even know why...I guess it's because of the fact that I pair Mammon with Riley and I find them adorable??? Who knows :3
> 
> Other than that though, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it~! <3


End file.
